1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the production of electric stack or layer capacitors having synthetic layers as the dielectrics, and aluminum coatings applied to the synthetic layers, whereby the individual capacitors are separated from a mother capacitor by means of sawing, and whereby, as a consequence of the heat formation during the sawing operation, the capacitor layers of the mother capacitor, which are stretched and being capable of contracted, are contracted in the area of the cutting edge and the coatings in this region are broken into insulating islands, and wherein the saw blade is coated with an insulating lubricant during the sawing operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stack or layer capacitors as generally described above are known in the art, as is the technique of sawing a mother capacitor to produce individual capacitors.
The provision of a lubrication during sawing has already been proposed in an application for U.S. Letters Pat. Ser. No. 639,120. In this application, the coating of the saw blade with wax is not suitable for all types of capacitors produced by this method.